


This Could Be It

by aspiringdreamer



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringdreamer/pseuds/aspiringdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rey comes back tomorrow” Finn whispers cautiously onto Poe’s shoulder, and feels him wince in return. They’re lying side by side on Finn’s bed, pressed tightly together like they’ve been for the past three months.</p><p>::Takes place after Rey has left to train with Luke, and Finn has awoken from his Coma::</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be It

“Rey comes back tomorrow” Finn whispers cautiously onto Poe’s shoulder, and feels him wince in return. They’re lying side by side on Finn’s bed, pressed tightly together like they’ve been for the past three months. Poe doesn’t say anything in response, and it’s so quiet for so long, Finn wonders if he has fallen asleep.

“Did you hear me?” Finn asks again. He raises his eyes slowly to search Poe’s face, feeling slightly overwhelmed to find him staring back intensely. There’s a guarded control present in his eyes, and it looks as if he’s considering what he should say.

“I know. I...I was...yeah. I know.” Is all he manages to spit out harshly, lowering his eyes. Poe turns to lie on his back, angling his body away from Finn’s.

Finn doesn’t respond, choosing to search out Poe’s hand instead, tangling their fingers together tightly.

“I guess it would be stupid of me to ask you to pick me, huh?” Poe asks softly in one breath once Finn’s silence drags on for minutes. Poe grimaces as he feels his voice break at the end of the sentence.

Finn’s breath hitches, and he squeezes Poe’s hand desperately. He openly sobs out “please don’t make me do that. Please don’t make me choose between the both of you. _I can’t._ ”

That’s all it takes for Poe to realize that he can’t have this, he can’t have Finn. _It’s not surprising_ , Poe thinks. He knew this would happen; knew that Rey was always coming back, that Finn could never give him every part of himself. There would always be a part reserved for Rey, and that, that _hurts._

Poe untangles his fingers from Finn’s as he stands, making it to the door before Finn has the chance to stop him.

“I’ll see you around, yeah?” Poe states, and that guarded control is back. He tries to remain stoic, but Finn watches as his hands fumble for the doorknob. Poe’s body is halfway out of the door before Finn manages to speak.

“ _Please_ ” is all he whispers, letting the words roll heavily from his lips like a silent plea. Finn’s not ready to let him leave.

“I’ll see you around” Poe adds again with finality, and they both know that this might be goodbye.

The door closes gently, and Finn remains on the other side, openly weeping with his hands pressed to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I left my second viewing of TFA this morning, i've been getting some potential angsty vibes from Poe and Finn. Since I read every fic on the tag, I decided to angst alone, and write one myself. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -Elle


End file.
